It's War
It's War is the third episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-seventh episode overall. Previous: Under New Law Next: Home, but Not Free Summary The ship holding the Mystic Forest Fighters X sails through a windy night, as Luke narrates his situation in his mind while gazing at the ocean before him. He recollects his mysterious power that Marsha called "the Dark Power", and he shudders at the thought of the goblins taking over the Unknown Side. He remembers that Marsha told him to come to Gnitshak, and he fears that a war may be approaching. He is soon joined by Yul, who asks him to come below deck for dinner. Luke tells Yul that he is troubled, but Yul tells him that the right use of his powers will lead to success, no matter what happens. Below deck, B.I. finds Noah alone in his room. He asks the young chameleon what the matter is, as Noah explains his troubles with Joey as of late. Despite his growing of strength and willpower, Noah fears that Joey is slipping away from him in favor of Jewel. B.I. brought comfort to Noah by telling him that friendship that is meant to be will always remain. Nobody sleeps well in the coming night. Otis asks Captain Burns what will happen, but the captain does not even know. The ship arrives in Gnitshak, where darkness looms over the land. Lucille and Luke watch from the front of the ship, where Luke tells her to be careful. Approaching the dock, many Gnitshaks gaze upon the Mystic Forest Fighters X, bringing unease to many of them. Rattigan lowers the bridge and the thirteen enter the land of vampires, where they are soon approached by a cloaked man who asks what they want. Luke moves forward and states that they wish to see Angelina and Marsha, prompting the cloaked man to guide them. The Mystic Forest Fighters X are led to a hut where Angelina and Marsha are performing a ritual, which is then interrupted, causing them to scowl in anger. Recognizing their guests, the two vampires address them as Angelina explains the situation. Hubert had built up the goblin army and used his power to overtake the Unknown Side and declare himself king after assassinating the royal family and council. As such, Gnitshak started setting up their army to travel to the lands not yet conquered by Hubert. They request the aid of the Mystic Forest Fighters X. Luke, Sapphire, Burns, and Otis talk it over, with Sapphire acknowledging how they had never gotten involved in political matters or warfare before. However, Luke and Burns insisted that it would be the right thing to do. Burns then proclaims to his fellow pirates that they would be joining the battle. Angelina and Marsha lead the team to a hut where they were conducting their battle plans. An army was traveling to Sargoga where a massive horde of goblins were heading, but nobody was providing backup in Euland, where Hubert himself was leading the soldiers. Anastasia suggested sending them to Euland, which was exactly what the vampires had in mind. Otis, Sapphire, Ra, Rattigan, and Jewel are determined to go to Euland to protect their homeland. As such, Captain Burns declared that they would leave as soon as possible along with the Gnitshak ships. The cloaked man then returned, revealing to be the organizer of the Gnitshak army, Darr. Darr asks if Luke would like to be the head general of the resistance, claiming that he was more than qualified. After taking a look around and receiving encouragement from Lucille and Sapphire, Luke agreed to take on the role. The Gnitshaks load the ships with supplies as Joey and Lucille watch over them. Joey mentions how war will bring people closer due to fearing for the lives of their loved ones, which causes Lucille to mention how she and Luke had not been talking much recently. Joey says the same for him and Noah, but the two agree to protect the ones they love in any way possible. Meanwhile, Luke is giving a speech to the soldiers as they are preparing to board their ships. He tells that in war, they must do all they can to stay above the enemy and still come out on top. He receives an applause as Sapphire embraces him. Noah approaches Luke after the speech and admits that he is worried, but ready to put his skills to the real test. Captain Burns wishes Luke luck as general, as he swallows hard and leads the Mystic Forest Fighters X onto their ship. The ships set sail for Euland, with everyone prepared to fight. Meanwhile in the lands on the outskirts of Euland, Hubert arrives with his army in tow. Hubert announces the plan to overtake Euland as the goblins shout in excitement. Hubert laughs as they ride off to Euland. Appearances *Luke *Marsha *Yul the Elf *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Noah the Chameleon *Otis the Grasshopper *Captain Burns *Lucille the Werewolf *Rattigan *Ra the Shark *Joey the Kangaroo *Sapphire *Jewel the Wallaby *Darr (debut) *Angelina *Hubert the Goblin Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes